


oh what silver moonlight (please shine on us tonight)

by flawqueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jason Grace is a Good Friend, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano Friendship, Pining, Romance, but only for like 2 seconds, hence the 2 second angst, jason keeps ditching nico at parties, will has a girlfriend for like 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawqueen/pseuds/flawqueen
Summary: The stranger lets out a breath of relief. “Thank god. I’m sorry. My friend Lou Ellen wants to murder me.”Nico smirks. “Would it be undiplomatic if I asked why?”“I told my other friend Cecil that she has a crush on him, but I already know that he likes her back, so it’s no big deal! I don’t know why she’s so freaked out about it!”“Hm.”“I know, right? So unreasonable.”“I was actually thinking the opposite, but okay.”
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	oh what silver moonlight (please shine on us tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! been a while :) this is one of my older works, but i just felt like posting something. hope you enjoy :)

**_freshman year, august_ **

“Hey, roomie.”

Nico looks up to see Reyna standing in front of him, leaning against the wall.

Nico smiles. “Hey.”

Reyna returns the expression and grabs his duffel bag for him as he takes hold of his suitcases. “You ready? Freshman year is the worst, trust me.”

“You can’t just ask me if I’m ready and then immediately inform me that my upcoming year is going to be the worst one.”

Reyna grins cheekily. “Let’s go. I’ll help you unpack.”

Through the crowd, Nico catches the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. Their irises remain locked until another student crosses between them and the connection is broken.

Nico remembers the pair of azure eyes.

_**freshman year, april** _

Nico grumbles to himself as he takes little sips of his light wine. He still doesn’t know what he wants to major in yet, but what he _does_ know is that he definitely does not want a hangover.

Oh, and he also wants to punch Jason fucking Grace the next time he sees him.

The irresponsible blonde had been the one that dragged Nico to this thing people call a “party.”

Jason promised that he wouldn’t leave him.

But he immediately ditched him when he saw Piper McLean, the captain of the girls’ volleyball team.

And so now here he is, lurking in the corner, (very slowly) drinking, silently cursing Jason Grace in every Italian, Greek, Latin _and_ English profanity he knows.

Until someone crashes into him.

Nico hears the person before he feels them; he barely manages to save his red plastic cup from spilling as another body quite harshly runs into him.

Nico gets ready to curse them out, but then he sees the eyes.

They are blue, so blue, and so achingly familiar even though Nico knows that he had only seen them once.

The stranger pushes himself off of Nico, and Nico almost misses the contact.

He slaps himself before he can accept that fact.

“Oh, my gods — I’m so, so, _so_ sorry, I didn’t — my friend, Lou Ellen — oh gods, are you okay?”

Nico finally gets a good look at the other man’s face.

His eyes are startlingly blue — yes, he remembers them quite clearly — but his hair is golden like the sun. Freckles lightly dust his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, his tanned complexion matching well with it. He almost gasps, but he barely manages to hold it back.

“Yeah.” Nico straightens himself and rolls his shoulders. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

The stranger lets out a breath of relief. “Thank god. I’m sorry. My friend Lou Ellen wants to murder me.”

Nico smirks. “Would it be undiplomatic if I asked why?”

“I told my other friend Cecil that she has a crush on him, but I already know that he likes her back, so it’s no big deal! I don’t know why she’s so freaked out about it!”

“Hm.”

“I know, right? _So_ unreasonable.”

“I was actually thinking the opposite, but okay.”

**_freshman year, july_ **

Nico watches as Reyna receives her diploma, smiling and taking it with shaking hands like it was a dangerous chemical. Nico and his friends cheer, congratulating her as she walked down the stage. Nico knows that he would miss her as a roommate, but now, he could only focus on the pride that fills his lungs as he gazes fondly at the girl who he had gone through so much with.

Reyna, as if she knows that he is watching her (she probably does, that girl is something), meets Nico’s eyes. She smiles, and it was such a simple gesture, but Nico knows and understands all the meaning that Reyna was trying to convey through it.

He grins back.

_**From: Will, July 14** _

_(7:03 P.M.) Hey, Nico. Wanna room together next semester? :)_

_**sophomore year, may** _

“Stop that.”

Nico glares at Will, who meets his eyes sternly. “I need my coffee,” Nico says, swatting away Will’s hand.

Will raises an eyebrow. “This is your fourth cup this morning.”

“Would you rather face me without coffee?”

“…No.”

“Good. You don’t have a death wish.”

Nico gulps down the rest of his drink and starts to pour another cup, ignoring Will’s concerned yet amused eyes.

Will sighs. “We’re rooming again in junior year, aren’t we?”

“If you have to ask that, I’m already doubting our friendship.”

_**junior year, december** _

“I hate parties. You know this!”

“Yes, Nico, I’m perfectly aware. Don’t worry. I won’t ditch you.”

Nico huffs. “Why are you forcing me to go? You never used to do that." He pretends to contemplate his options. "Well, whatever. I might as well get unbelievably drunk and hook up with some guy that manages to seduce me.”

Will chokes on the water he was drinking. “Excuse me?”

Nico raises an eyebrow. “Come to the gay side. We have vodka and life-threatening drugs.”

Will rolls his eyes. “I hate you.”

“I still don’t want to go, you know.”

“After what you just said, there is no way you’re _not_ going.”

“Hm. I barely drink.”

“I know.”

“…If you have a hangover, I’m not taking care of you.”

**_senior year, august_ **

Nico naturally nudges Will with his elbow. “Will?”

“Hmm?” comes the lazy response.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just… tired.”

Nico gives a small smile at Will’s half-closed eyes. “I can tell. Maybe you should sleep.”

Will lets out a sad whimper. “But I have a test tomorrow…”

“Will, your eyes are closing.”

“No, it’s not… I’m… not…”

Then he is asleep.

Nico pulls the blanket up to Will’s shoulders.

In his dreams, he kisses his forehead, maybe even his lips.

In reality, he presses the instinct down with trembling fingers.

**_senior year, november_ **

Will flings open the door to their dorm with a smile brighter than usual. “Nico! Guess what?”

Nico is studying, looking down at his textbook, chewing on the cap of his pen while doing so. “I could never guess.”

Will sits down on his bed, right across from Nico. “I asked her out. Eva.”

A cold hand clenches Nico’s heart, but the boy only looks up, swallows the bile that gathers in his throat and manages to spit out, “That’s great. I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks,” Will says with a grin.

Nico returns the expression, but he bites the inside of his mouth until he tastes blood.

_**senior year, january** _

When Nico enters the dorm he shares with Will from his late shift at work, he already has a thousand scenarios mapped out in his head, but none of them involve Will crying at the foot of his bed, one leg sprawled out and the other pressed against his chest.

Nico widens his eyes and immediately drops his backpack, rushing towards Will. “Oh, my gods, Will,” Nico says, laying a gentle hand on the other boy’s knee. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“Eva… she-she broke up with me,” Will chokes out between sobs.

Nico’s hand stutters but he quickly pushes away his own guilty feelings of joy as he says, “Gods. I’m… I’m so sorry. You must feel terrible.”

Will looks up at him, and even though his eyes are red and his face is wet with tears, Nico thinks that he’s never looked so handsome. “But that’s the thing,” Will whispers. “I… I don’t feel bad at all. I-I don’t know. I don’t… _feel_ anything. No remorse, no nothing. I mean… I don’t know what I feel.”

Nico feels uncomfortable, and a little bit trapped, but he still awkwardly pats Will’s back and tries to soothe him with his words. “Don’t worry. Whatever you’re going through, I’ll try my best to help.”

Will gives him a grateful smile. “Thanks.”

Nico returns the gesture, trying to ignore the swelling of his heart.

_**senior year, february** _

“Nico?”

“Yeah?”

“I figured it out.”

“Figured what out?”

“I… I’m gay.”

_**senior year, may** _

Nico is at a party.

Again.

He’s not sure how he ended up here. (No, that’s a lie. He knows exactly how he ended up at a party. If Will asked, Nico would do anything for him. He hates himself for that.)

Nico lightly sips his glass of cold Pepsi, definitely not wanting to risk getting drunk, not when graduation was so close. He straightens his back and rolls his shoulders, about to throw out his red plastic cup when Will comes back from the small snack stand.

Will smiles and hands him something that is wrapped in foil. “Pretzel?”

Nico gives him a small grin and takes the offered pastry. “Thanks.” He cautiously unravels the pretzel and takes a bite.

“Uh… so…” Will leans against the wall next to Nico. “Can I tell you something?”

Surprised, Nico blinks and says, “Sure, of course. Anything.”

“Okay. So. Um. I, uh… like this guy.”

Dread pools in Nico’s stomach and the pretzel doesn’t taste so good anymore. Still, he forces a smile and asks, “Oh yeah?”

Will awkwardly shifts his feet. “Yeah,” he replies.

“Do you think he likes you back?” Nico questions, trying to act as casual as possible even though sadness is clouding his gaze. Screw hangovers. After this conversation, he needs to get very, _very_ drunk.

“Well, he’s gay,” Will says.

Nico nods. “Then you’re already lucky. Most people don’t get that much.”

Will takes a deep breath, and mirrors Nico’s action, slowly bobbing his head. “Yeah. He’s actually really open about his sexuality, and he’s stuck by me when I was trying to figure out mine. He’s the one who inspired me to come out to my mom. These past few years, he’s helped me out more than anyone, I think.”

In that moment, Nico freezes, and the world freezes, and nothing matters, not the dancing people, not the music, not the pretzel that’s slowly falling from Nico’s loose hand. Nothing matters except Will, and Nico, and this precious background that seems to be in slow motion.

“Are… are you serious?” Nico breathes.

Back somewhere in Nico’s mind, his subconscious realizes that the music had changed into a slow melody, a dancing tune. Will takes Nico’s hand and presses the barest of kisses onto his knuckles. “Care to dance?” the blonde whispers.

Nico smiles softly, nods, and mutes out everything else in the universe as he moves with Will, their bodies in sync, their eyes rose-tinted, and their fingers intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me if you liked it i'd die if you do tysm for reading :)


End file.
